Patients with the syndrome of hypokalemic alkalosis, aldosteronism, hyperreninism, normal blood pressure and juxtaglomerular hyperplasia are being investigated to determine why they have normal blood pressure in the face of factors which should cause hypertension. Various pressor and dilator agents are being used to manipulate the factors controlling blood pressure.